Inventive concepts relate to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device with increased reliability and integration.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated to meet high performance and low manufacturing costs, which are desired by customers. Because integration of the semiconductor devices is an important factor in determining product price, high integration is increasingly requested. Integration of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices is primarily determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, such that it is greatly influenced by the level of technology for forming fine patterns. However, the extremely expensive processing equipment needed to increase pattern fineness may set a practical limitation on increasing the integration of the two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices. Therefore, there have been proposed three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells.